


Swooning Under the Starlight

by Squakamole



Series: Rednid Week 2019 [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Squaks Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squakamole/pseuds/Squakamole
Summary: Enid wasn't ready for prom to end, so someone helps her bring the night to a close.





	Swooning Under the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Plaza Prom.  
Today’s theme is Date Night!  
Most of what I write is Canon Continuity or Post-Canon, and almost always Fluff. Few times will I do Alternate Universe, which will be stated in tags. I would like to consider this Canon Continuity seeing how Red Action 3 Grudgement Day played out and the things Ian Jones Quartey confirmed on Twitter. If you think I am missing a tag, please tell me! I'm not very familiar with the tag system, so don't be afraid to mention it.

The night of prom had been a complete success. 

Rad's party was revitalized after KO worked his fun spirit charm, and the Cool Kids had been won over. After the prom had ended and the party goers had left, however, was another story... as the parking lot was an absolute disaster.

KO was quick to pick up a broom, and despite Rad wanting to leave to go dance with Drupe a little while longer, he packed up the wreckage that was left. Enid, on the other hand chose not to clean up since she was the lit DJ of the night. She'd been left with one problem: she couldn't get down and dance to her hearts content. So Enid decided to go ahead and pack up her equipment, sending it away using her witch powers.

'Wow, I did that faster than planned.' Enid thought to herself, 'These guys are still sweeping up. Eh, whatever. Not sticking around to help, they got it.'

It was midnight by the time Enid was walking out of the tent, with the clouded moon shining down on her. She'd noticed people still sitting on the hoods of their cars. "Heh, plebs. Why're all of you still here? Go home." Enid muttered to herself.

"Oh, so now I'm a pleb to, huh, Enid?" came an unknown voice, making Enid jump. When she turned and saw who it was, she jumped even more. Red was standing right there, hand on hip. Being someone Enid did not want to embarrass herself in front of, she attempted to save it, "Eep! Eh, uh... I, meant to say, uh, these... Pebbles! Why are these pebbles still here? Shouldn't they, uh... the dancers have kicked it... all away?" Enid barely tumbled out, sweating bullets.

Red chortled, "Nice save, DJ girl. Leaving already? I thought you'd be helping your friends back there clean up." she said, starting to walk on after waiting for Enid to catch up. 

"Oh! Oh, ha, those nerds. And KO. They're fine without me. Besides, I got some more sick beats I'm trying to dance to tonight." Enid said, calmer than before, trying to slow her heart rate, and put on a cool facade. She then tried to explain a bit better, "Y'know, being up in that booth... Can't really enjoy my own music."

Red looked up to the stars for a moment, catching a glimpse of a shooting star, "I feel that. Must be thirsty up there, as well, making those hot jams." As Red unlocked her hover tank, Enid blushed hard and thought to herself, 'Thirsty, right...'

Red recalled dancing with Enid in her shadow clone form, and mentioned, "Hey, I know. Since you want to party a little while longer, and I managed to sneak out some of these Hors-Dervs, why not you and I go and go have a romant- I mean funky picnic under the stars, listening to your music. You know, just like... You and I. Partying." Red barely managed to word that, and her fumble didn't make it any better.

Luckily, Red kicking herself gave Enid plenty of time to shut down, reboot, and think about what she'd just been asked. 

"You, want to go and have a midnight dance... with me?" Enid felt like flying into the clouds and singing with angels.

Red caught herself, then offered her "Well, sure. Besides, I don't want you to walk all the way home. Come on, I know a nice plateau just on the edge of the Neutral Zone. We can break out the Hoo-dwahvs, and just chill out."

Enid couldn't verbally reply to this, so she just furiously shook her head yes, and they were off.

Even though both of these blundering lesbians could barely answer each other, they still fared better than Mr. Gar ever does, so it was a plus.

The ride to the edge of the Neutral Zone saw less chatter, since the two were enclosed together and both were far too awkward to initiate anything.

Red tried to break the silence with something she knew both of them could agree on, "It's kind of quiet here, let me put on some music that'll fit here."

Red, putting on Lofi to have something to listen to, calmed down Enid. 

She'd thought to herself, 'Good, nothing to over the top, I don't think-' suddenly Enid's stomach growled at her, causing her to sit up. "I know we got hors d'oeuvres in the back, but do you got any other snacks in here so we can save the appetizers for when we get to wherever you're taking me?"

Red shot her finger up and smiled at this, "Actually, yes! I keep emergency snacks in the glove box. I learned that from the one movie... What was it? The cop-uber movie... Stuber! Heh, that was a good one." With that, the pair were both reaching their hands into a can of Pringles, each taking turns going off about some terrible movie they'd seen in their lives, mostly off of the SyFy channel.

It wasn't long before Red had cruised up to her miracle spot in the park, and none too soon as they had just emptied the Pringles can and finished their Lo-Fi compilation. Enid quickly unbuckled and launched herself out the window, trying to look cool to Red. "Haha! See my form?" Red leaned back and laughed, slyly saying "Oh, I see your form, and it's nice." Earning herself a hard blush from Enid. "But I can do you one better."

Red clambered up onto the middle console, aimed straight down with her blaster arm into her tank, and launched herself up into the air through her sunroof.

"WOOOO HOOOO! YEET! YEAHAHA!" she screamed on her fall back down. Enid laughed into her hand, then thought to herself 'Oh man, I'm hanging out with the single coolest chick this side of 201X, at midnight, and I can't even compare myself to her, she-' and then her thoughts got cut off when a wind blown Red Action crashed landed on the ground right in front of Enid.

"Ha haha ha! Now I'm back in the mood to party. Come on, I got a blanket in the trunk. Don't wanna get dirt in your heels." Red mentioned, sauntering back to retrieve it.

Enid, after snapping out of her trance, hopped to catch up. "So, uh... What's your plan for tonight? Now? Now is tonight. Yea..." Enid stuttered off.

Red was now leaning in to reach some things, including her blanket, food, and a ukulele. Why she was bringing that, Enid had no idea, but she was most certainly still OK with it.

Red looked over her shoulder for a second, blushed at seeing Enid, then went back to trying to grab everything at once, saying "I supply the party, you play some of those sweet tunes you were playing earlier? I know you don't have your rig with you, but we have my tank speaker that you can connect your phone to."

Enid thought to herself 'Man, I'm already allowed to connect to her Bluetooth? Lit!' so she went up to the cab to turn on the feature and pair her phone, and started to play what little she had saved on her phone. When Enid looked back, there Red was, standing on the blanket, in her velvet dress shoveling down snacks, under the starlight. Enid was in love.

"I know it's not much, but at least it's something." Red smiled, with sauce on her bottom lip. Enid continued blushing hard, not knowing how to react to this sight to behold.

Fortunately for Enid, she didn't have to reply, as Red set the appetizers down, and held her hand out for Enid. Obviously, she took it.

They spun around, hand in hand, laughter filling the air. Despite holding hands with the future girl that was Red Action, which would any other time make Enid pass out, her worries had begun to melt away. All anyone in the area would've heard was techno and pure bliss. If they had tried hard enough, they could've fused together amidst their dancing.

To add to Enid's late night fun, the stars shining through the night sky clouds made it almost look like rainbows gleaming down. Red had decided to at one point slide her hand down Enid's back and started doing an energetic ballroom dance, much to Enid's humor.

Which is why as retaliation, she decided to dip Red on beat to the music. When she did this, time seemed to slow down, and Red could only see Enid in a halo of starlight. If she could stay in that moment, for a little while longer, she'd be happy for the rest of her life. It was moments like these that made Red forget about her worries of the future, and her duties as a Hue Troop. She wanted to stay here, in the past and live her youth, forever.

But just as she was getting lost deeper in thoughts of love, Enid picked Red back up, stretched her arms and laughed to the sky. "Hahaha! That was, like, actually so much fun! Thank you dude." Red snapped out of her daze, laughed back, and spun her around once more, before saying "That it was. But now the song's over and I'm getting hungry again. Here, let me pull you over a seat." And what she dragged over wasn't exactly a seat, as it was a cooler, but it could work. Enid giggled a little, then said "Why thank you, madame." Then she curtsied to Red and sat. Red shook her head and smiled, and replied "You are welcome, my dear." She laughed as she leaned over to grab the food tray.

Enid looked at the hors d’oeuvres, “You... really did steal, like, all of that? I respect that.” Enid gulped, then continued, “Now would be a good time for that Lo-Fi music you were playing earlier.” Enid mentioned, leaning her head back, and closing her eyes.

Red had to thoughts come to mind, one being that she could easily feed Enid grape of their vines this way, and that she could play her ukulele for her, now.

Red leaned back a little bit, and reached for her small ukulele, coming back up, red in the face from the awkward stretch. “It’s not the same, but it’s still calm.” Red whispered, starting to strum a few notes, not quite sure what to play yet.

Surprised, but with good reason, Enid replied “I was wondering about that. Where, and more importantly, when did you even learn to play a ukulele?”

Red shuttered, not having thought about that, said “Oh! Uh, everyone in the future must learn to play an instrument.” Which was false, as Red had jumped thru a time pod just before approaching Enid to prepare herself for asking Enid out here, including picking up and learning to play an instrument, then she returned to just a second after she left.

Enid was impressed, “Huh. Nice. Well, you sound as good as you look.” Enid realized what she said and tried to save it, “As your dress looks! Yes, you have a good dress!”

But Red, still strumming a few sultry notes to the beat of her heart, said in a sing-song voice, “Ah, too late. I know what you meant. You’re swooning over me!” 

Enid blushed for a second, looking away and covering her face, but instead of being able to forget what happened and how she just outted herself, she felt a light peck on her check. Enid crackled as some of her icy heart melt, with the soft feeling blooming across her cheek. She looked down at Red sitting against the cooler, eyes closed and slim smile spreading on her face.

Enid looked to the stars, then back at her star, and realized tonight had been a good night, and that everything was going to be OK. She let her mind drift off as the cooling night sky wrapped her, listening to the only song that mattered to her.


End file.
